


Stability

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Asexuality, Family Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna confides in Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stability

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek or its characters. I make no profit from this work of fiction.
> 
> This is my (first) contribution to Asexuality Awareness Week.

Joanna McCoy watched as her father walked the horse he had been riding back to the stable. Understandably, Leonard McCoy didn't get many opportunities to ride while on board the Enterprise. Joanna was glad all over again that he and Jim had come to visit on their shore leave.

  
Jim chuckled beside her. "I remember when we couldn't get _you_ off a horse," he mused. "You never wanted to stop."

  
Joanna smiled. "Yep. I mean, I still love it. But probably not as much as he does. I should come out here more often. It's so close to school."

  
"You should."

  
She looked over at her stepfather in the setting sunlight. "Jim, can I talk to you about something?"

  
Jim turned to her and grinned. "Of course. Anything."

  
Joanna bit her lip and stared back out at the field. "I talked to my mom about it, and she ... well, she wasn't exactly receptive to it. And I'm not sure how my dad will take it."

  
Jim moved closer until their shoulders touched. "What is it?"

  
"Well, they say that college is a time of self-discovery, right? A time to start figuring out who you are? Have relationships? Fail spectacularly at them and dust yourself off?"

  
Jim raised an eyebrow.

  
"It's just ... given what I've learned about myself ... I think I'm asexual."

  
Joanna watched Jim's face, but it was steadfastly neutral. She figured that he probably had lots of practice at it, after negotiating with so many different aliens.

  
"My mom said it's just a phase, and that I'm being immature. But ... I don't feel the same as other people. I don't want to jump into the sack with anyone. It doesn't interest me."

  
Jim nodded. "If that's how you feel, and it rings true for you ... then that's how you should identify." He swung an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "And we would never love you less for that. Or for anything. I have about a billion questions, but you know what? It doesn't matter what I think. If that's how you feel, then you don't have to justify it or explain it to anyone."

  
Joanna blinked back tears. "You're the best, Jim."

  
"I can't speak for your father, though."

  
She giggled. "I know. He'll probably want a list of symptoms and a differential diagnosis."

  
"I'll try to rein him in." He squeezed her close again. "All we want is for you to be happy. Whether that's with a guy, a girl, some of each, or on your own, we're behind you."

  
She nodded. "I don't know what kind of relationship I would want, if any."

  
"Well, you're not alone in the universe. There are _all_ types out there. Believe me."

  
She laughed again and looked up as her father approached.

  
"Are you givin' her bad ideas again, Jim?"

  
Jim winked at his husband. "The worst, Bones."

  
"C'mon, you two. I'm starving. Let's grab a pizza and head back to hotel," Joanna announced. She grabbed Jim's hand and started tugging him along. Her father hopped over the fence and took her other hand.

  
Joanna gazed at each of her fathers in turn as they walked along. Then she started swinging their arms like a little kid and laughed.

  
Everything would be all right.


End file.
